


末摘花

by donttouchmyhorn



Series: 艷 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhorn/pseuds/donttouchmyhorn
Summary: RPS／双性／OOC／R18／NP／拉郎／出轨／泥塑及弱化／就很雷





	末摘花

朱一龙打开窗子，凛冽的冬将军带领着霜风，争先后恐地透过那小小的缝隙侵占医院病房，吹乱了他耳边的千丝。身子冷得打了一个激灵，却还是不愿意关上窗子。夕阳一步步往西边远去，眼看着医院的探病时间快要过去了，心里盼念着的人却像是故意惩罚他一样，迟迟不肯到来。

朱一龙捧着手机到病人公共休息室，休息室里三三两两的几个住院病人在玩手机。因为怕影响到医疗器械的使用，公共病房被禁止通讯，想要使用手机必须到休息室，这里还提供免费的wifi和茶水。而朱一龙被安排在VIP的单人病房里，虽然不需要和普通病人一样遵守规则，但是休息室就在电梯的前方，自己的病房倒是在西栋的尽头。他希望他所等待的客人能第一时间看见他。

好梦频惊，朱一龙忽然从休息室的廉价沙发上弹起，望眼过去窗外却已经是一片墨黑，广阔的天空中挂着淡月胧明。他呆呆望了一眼远处的明月，又看了一眼手机，屏幕上显示着三个未接来电和两条信息。不需要查看内容，他便知道自己苦苦等待的客人今天也没能到来。虽然早早料想到会扑空，但这种失望的心情却不断累积，仿佛被人在心底里放下一块块沉甸甸的砝码。

他动作的时候身上滑落了一条毛毯，拾起来仔细看看，发现并不是医院配发的珊瑚绒毛毯，柔软细腻的焦香色羊毛，用薄荷色的宽棉线包边。这样独特的设计和看似不菲的质量，应该是谁的私人物品吧，或许是哪个温柔的人看见独自倚卧在室外，突发善心披在他身上。唉，朱一龙在心里叹了一口气，有一瞬间，他还寄托幻想，如果是那个人匆匆赶来为自己披上的，他该多高兴。

 

“朱先生。”  
正当他茫然沉思在心上人的温柔当中，完全没有留意到还有人在室内。他坐在沙发上抬眼一看，看见了自己的主治医生。医生看见他似醒还眠的眸子里泛着水光，侧颜抬头，像是受了委屈又来向主人讨要安慰的小狗。

“医生，晚上好。”  
听着他不咸不淡的招呼声，张医生的目光却悠悠转到朱一龙粉白的脖子根上，他站在上位，轻轻低头就能看见这位白皙病人胸脯前的一抹春光。朱一龙穿着医院的病号服，衣服对于他来说有点宽大，然而他好像并不知晓这一点，最上方的纽扣没有扣上。隐隐约约似乎能看到藏在内里的豆沙红。

朱一龙感受到医生看着自己赤裸裸的视线，慌忙想把上衣的纽扣扣上，但这样做又似乎太做作，只好抬手假装摩挲自己脖子上的肌肤，把那片皮肤揉成了初桃粉红。精神紧张起来连带着身子也敏感了，刚刚怎么没发觉，现在病号服的棉麻质地擦得乳首痕痒了呢。  
张医生眨了眨眼睛，被朱一龙的稚嫩的掩饰逗笑了。“刚刚见你睡得沉，没忍心唤醒你，本来一个钟头前要例行问你身体状况的。”  
“我明白了，”朱一龙低头笑笑，整理了一下身上的毛毯，“那我现在回房里，医生你问吧。”

 

随着眼帘映入曙光色的黄灯，淡淡暖气扑人面。加湿器运作发出微弱的轰轰声响，走进房里的朱一龙突然耳朵一动，除了加湿器的运作声音以外他仿佛听到了身后房门锁上的卡擦一声。他转身看了一眼儒雅医生的脸庞，医生笑笑说，“那么我们开始吧。”

那是猎物被捕捉到的声响。

房间里只有一张工作椅，医生让他躺在病床上，自己把椅子拉了过来。他拿出随身带着的电子体温计给他，在病历表格上面写上了日期和时间。而后便循例问了几个问题，诸如今天感觉怎么样胃口如何云云。但仅仅是这样朱一龙也觉得室内的温度逐渐在攀高。

——生殖器官有异常或者痕痒吗？

床上的病患呼吸一顿，正如前几天一样，他的主治医生总会问到这个问题。原来他的身体有些许与寻常男人不一样的地方，代替囊袋的私密地方竟长着一朵娇艳的花朵。

“没…没有。”  
医生看他的耳朵上爬上了不自然的落英淡粉，莞尔挑眉，“你仔细想想。”  
本来被问题害得仓促回答的朱一龙顿了顿，眼珠向下转了一个角度认真思考起来，并没有发现自己落入了诱导讯问的圈套，“…好像、好像有一点……”

“别怕，这很正常，你刚刚做完手术又感染上肺炎。现在是身体免疫力降低的时候，病菌容易入侵引发阴部炎症。所以我才要循例问问你。”  
“我明白了。”朱一龙小声地回答他，医生却套起了无菌手套，“来，我帮你检查一下严重不？裤子脱下来。”

他没敢太多踌躇，不想表现得像过于矫情反倒增加医生的工作，咬着唇脱下了病号服的裤子。但是面对最后一层遮羞布，他的手指又有点抖索起来，几乎花了一分钟才准备好。  
现在，他根据医生的指示双腿呈M字型张开对着男人，因为太过紧张胸前的肉珠耸立，擦着粗糙的布料。总有些隔靴搔痒，他难耐地轻轻挺了挺胸脯想借由衣物消除这种酥麻的感觉，并没有听见自己几乎发出了娇柔的轻吟。  
他把头埋在胸前逃避眼前的事实，但是却能感觉到穿着白袍的男人正在注视着自己的私处。花朵慌张地紧缩起来，医生直直盯着那肉花阖进深处隐隐湿润，伸出舌头润滑了一下自己干燥的唇瓣。

 

冰冷的橡胶手套碰了碰含羞的地方，朱一龙身子颤动了一下，又拼命压抑那股想要遮挡私处的冲动，太羞耻了。他能感觉到自己的阴唇被捏着翻开，另一只手指又过来戳弄里面的嫩肉。呼吸一下子乱了节拍，只听见医生在身下说，“很漂亮的颜色呢。”  
“唔……”  
医生的眼神应该是正直的，他只是一个普通的病患一具需要被检查的肉体，但男人的脸靠得太近，朱一龙几乎能感受到有呼吸的空气打在自己私处。感官被放大，血液聚集在被人审度的地方。他知道自己快要勃起了，竟然对着陌生男人动情，就像不知廉耻的荡妇。茫茫中只希望医生并没有发现他不能自控的兴奋，他屏住呼吸，身体因为缺氧而颤动、微红。

接着另一片阴唇也被翻开，医生一手撑开花蕊一手伸进去点按检查，“湿润度也刚刚好…不，好像有点太湿了。”  
害羞的人闭着眼睛，“不……医生、别说了。”  
“那怎么行呢，你也要好好了解自己的身体。”

朱一龙感受到那手指突然深入内部，他惊呼一声，还没反应过来医生已经拔了出来。他下意识紧缩了一下阴部，像是哀求他别要离开一样。  
“好像是有点红肿，水也很多。会觉得痒吗？”

“嗯。”朱一龙极其小声地回答他，但医生似乎并没有听清楚一样，又问了他两次，他只好说出来，“觉得……有点痒。”

“那要不要我帮你？”  
朱一龙咬着唇，几乎要哭出来了，猛地摇摇头但又隐隐期待，医生的手指轻轻戳在阴唇处，他被这诱惑刺激得身体发抖，却怎么也说不出让医生帮他这种话。“感觉…好奇怪……有点难受。”

他想要。

医生无奈笑了起来，想要惩罚无法坦率说出欲望的病患，脱下了手套碰上阴蒂，用力捏了捏，而后微微拉扯又松开。“啊……不要碰！呜……好奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪了？不舒服要告诉我。”  
“不、舒服……”  
医生一边按摩阴蒂一边逼问他，“那究竟是舒服还是不舒服呢？”  
“唔……哈啊……”

小穴被刺激一下便泊泊地流着水，医生顺着湿润插入了两指缓缓滑动，久久不经人事的朱一龙惊呼了一声，舒服得整个人融成一滩盈江春水，想要更多的手指，更粗壮的东西捣弄自己。双手把身下的床单捉紧，发出浪荡的呼吸声，“好舒服……”忍不住晃动腰部，身体比主人更加懂得自己想要更激烈的抽插。  
“啊！”医生忽然拉扯过他的大腿根部靠向自己，为了方便动作。他一手扣着朱一龙的腰部，玩弄着小穴的那只手深入了三根手指大幅度掠夺。床上的人下意识地想挣扎，但是腰部以下软糯地无法动弹，只好小幅度地摇头啜泣。“啊！不要…太快了！”  
医生拔出手指，用嘴唇含住他地阴蒂吸吮，又用牙齿轻碾，花穴里流出潺潺的汁液，不一会儿阴蒂便肿起来。两片阴唇就像害羞的蚌肉似的一吸一放。朱一龙敏感的阴蒂从来未试过被人含在嘴里玩弄，很快身体便迎来一道又一道无法压抑的痉挛，剧烈的快感控制了身体，“啊……要出来了！”  
医生抬起身子，插入穴道的手指卖力抽插起来，那里的收缩的节奏越来越快，稠密的爱液稀稀落落地流了出来。

朱一龙躺在床上脸色潮红大口喘息，双腿累得合不拢。还没来得及思考怎么会进行到这一步，快感和背德的眼泪争先后恐地涌出眼眶。鬓角的发丝乱乱地黏在脸上，医生抽出纸巾擦手的声音让他意识到刚刚并不是在做梦，羞窘地发现自己还大腿张开地向人展示自己的淫荡。他慌慌张张地想阖上腿，却被医生一手按住脚踝。

“你干什么！”  
医生压上他的身子，膝盖顶上床榻，“也该让朱先生帮帮我了。”


End file.
